


Red Rising Timeline (736-738 PCE)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [3]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the first Red Rising novel and other events taking place within the novel's time frame, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 2





	1. 736 P.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Though the title of this timeline is focused on the events of _Red Rising_ , it will also cover events that were happening during the period of 736-738 P.C.E., but were outside of Darrow's perspective. 
> 
> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later works.
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline. 
> 
> Exact dates are headcanons based on the assumption that the novel opens on September 30, 736 PCE, and that the Passage occurs on December 8, 737 PCE. Days of the week were calculated backwards from the confirmation that October 17, 753 PCE is a Tuesday, on the assumption that the Society and Solar Republic still follow the same 365-day-with-leap-years calendar that the real world does, and that 736 is a leap year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Darrow notes in _Morning Star_ that Seraphina au Raa looks like she might be eight years old, but a few sentences later refers to her as a six-year-old. She has graduated from the Institute by the fall of 753 P.C.E., meaning she has to be at least 17 at the time of _Iron Gold_. Unless the next book gives a definitive statement of how old she was at the time of _Dark Age_ , I'm interpreting the situation that she was seven at the time of _Morning Star_ , and Darrow was confused about her age because of how much taller Golds of the Rim are compared to their Core counterparts.

### 736 P.C.E:

  * Seraphina au Raa is born. [39, 44, 48, 49] 



#### March:

  * Darrow and Eo get married. [10b, 38] 



#### September

##### Saturday September 30: 

  * Near the end of the last day before laurel tide, Narol detects a gas pocket and tells Darrow to stop drilling and wait for an inspection team to give the all clear. [01a] 
    * Wanting to win the laurel for Lambda clan, Darrow climbs down and scans the pocket himself, burning his hand on the way up but managing to make up for lost time and raise the clan’s helium totals for the quarter.
    * He returns to his home in Lambda township, where Eo treats his burns before the laureltide feast that evening.



#### October

##### Sunday October 1

  * Despite the fact that Darrow’s haul for the day puts Lambda in the lead for the first time that anyone can remember, the laurel once again to Gamma clan. [02] 
    * To ease Darrow’s frustration, Eo sneaks him into the webbery, where she found an air vent that leads to a private Bubble Garden. 
    * The two make love in the garden and lay there to watch the sunrise. As they wait, Darrow and Eo argue about their priorities. 
    * Eo believes Darrow can inspire their people to revolution, while Darrow is content with the life that he has. 
    * On their way home, they are caught and arrested by Ugly Dan. Despite Eo’s urge that he fight back, Darrow complies.



##### Wednesday October 4

  * Darrow and Eo are kept in a cell at the Pot, before they are brought out into the Lykos Common and whipped in front of ArchGovernor Nero au Augustus. [03a] 
    * Spurred by the presence of the Martian ArchGovernor, Eo sings the forbidden song, for which she is immediately executed.
  * Before she is hanged, she tells Dio that she is pregnant and instructs her to hide the crib she’d been building and to never tell Darrow. 
    * When she hangs, Darrow cries as he pulls his wife’s feet. The Reds of Lykos perform the Fading Dirge.
  * Despite his brother, uncle, and father-in-law standing guard outside his room to keep him from doing something rash, Darrow sneaks out of the house to bury Eo’s body. [04a] 
    * On his way out, Narol confronts him, but lets him go after insisting Darrow take a swig of alcohol from his uncle’s flask.



##### Thursday October 5

  * Darrow buries Eo in the bubble garden and his hanged as punishment. After Dio tells him that Eo’s last words were that she loved him, Narol pulls his feet. [04b] 
    * That night, Darrow awakens buried alive in an unmarked tunnel with a lit road flare marking his grave. 



##### Friday October 6

  * Harmony and Ralph arrive to collect Darrow and bring him to Dancer, who takes Darrow up to the surface and reveals that Mars has been habitable for generations. [05] 
    * As Darrow reels from the shock of this revelation, Dancer explains the history of the Society and the mission the Sons of Ares have planned for him.
    * That night, Dancer and Harmony take Darrow to Mickey’s shop. At first, Mickey adamantly refuses the offer to carve Darrow into a Gold, believing that even if Darrow survived the procedure the former Helldiver wasn’t smart enough to survive the Institute. [06a] 
    * Darrow manages to convince Mickey otherwise by easily solving every challenge in the Violet’s puzzle cube from his experience as a Helldiver requiring him to do complex calculus equations in his head while sitting in his own filth.



##### Saturday October 7

  * Darrow has two heart attacks during his first surgery and slips into a coma. [07a] 



##### Sunday October 8-Friday October 20

  * Eo's father commits suicide. [37] 



##### Saturday October 21

  * Darrow awakens from his post-surgery coma. [07b] 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01] RR Ch 01;  
> [a] “Twenty-four clans in the underground mining colony of Lykos, one Laurel per quarter.  
> [b] “Except I didn’t get married till six months back, so I don’t know why he said it.”  
> [02] RR Ch 04; “Some other time. The sun rises. Watch it with me once, at least.”  
> [03] RR Ch 05;  
> [a] “It’s three days in a cell in the Pot before I see Eo again.”  
> [b] "I have an appointment with Arcos."  
> [04] RR Ch 06;  
> [a] “Eo’s father, Loran, and Kieran sit by my door through the night.”  
> [b] “They will hang me before a full assembly at nine in the morning.”  
> [05] RR Ch 08; “Some human instinct in me knows this power, knows this primal origin of life. The sun. Daylight.”  
> [06] RR Ch 10;  
> [a] “My legs go shaky when I first look up at the night sky and the buildings stretching around me.”  
> [b] “They give monies and handouts to make generations dependent on the seventh day of each new Earth month.”  
> [07] RR Ch 12;  
> [a] “They say I was in a coma for two weeks, but to me it was nothing but a dream.”  
> [b] “My last day at Mickey’s comes two months after my last surgery.”  
> [c] Mickey’s dancers are going full tilt tonight.”  
> [08] RR Ch 13; “The next morning, Dancer tries to rename me.”  
> [09] RR Ch 14;  
> [a] “You’ll be happy to know our hackers have spent two weeks hacking into the Board of Quality Control’s cloud to change Caius au Andromedus’s name to Darrow au Andromedus.  
> [b] "The next day, Matteo takes me by ship to the stables at Ishtar, not far from Yorkton."  
> [11] RR Ch 15; “So, three months after my training begins, I take the test in a bright room next to a noisy mouse of a Goldbrow girl who incessantly taps her stylus on a jade bracelet.”  
> [12] RR Ch 16;  
> [a] “Did you cheat in your admissions test two months prior?”  
> [b] ““You will have your results in two weeks.” We receive them in four.”  
> [c] “I pass the Quality Control examination. I did not cheat.” Then comes my exam score, two months after I took the damn thing, and I realize why they thought I did cheat.”  
> [d] “The night air is crisp.”  
> [13] RR Ch 19; “It’s one A.M., dipstick. It’s tomorrow.”  
> [14] RR Ch 20; “After orientation tomorrow, you will go to war with your fellow students to dominate the valley by any means at your disposal.”  
> [15] RR Ch 22; “Fitchner is gone in the morning.”  
> [16] RR Ch 23;  
> [a] “Thought we all still sleep under the same roof; it took only four days for the House to dissolve into four tribes.”  
> [b] “On the sixth day, I take his advice.”  
> [17] RR Ch 24;  
> [a] “It is on our eight day in the Institute that I watch the siege with Cassius and Roque from the highlands.”  
> [b] “On the twentieth morning of the Institute, the defenders throw a basket of bread loaves down as Titus’s men attempt to batter in the tall gate with a felled tree.”  
> [18] RR Ch 25;  
> [a] “Thirty days into the Institute and I’ve not seen evidence of another enemy House except for the smoke signs of distant fires.”  
> [b] “We return to our fort by early morning.”  
> [19] RR Ch 29;  
> [a] “In the morning, I pull him into the square in front of the House.”  
> [b] “Large horses graze in the fields the next morning.”  
> [20] RR Ch 30;  
> [a] “A month passes.”  
> [b] “I see two horses on a far hill, silhouetted against the setting sun behind the bubbleroof.”  
> [c] “In the morning, we leave the highlands behind for the foothills.”  
> [21] RR Ch 31; Minerva’s fortress is ringed by a hundred meters of barren earth made mud from the torrential rains of the last week.  
> [22] RR Ch 32;  
> [a] “Eventually, on the fourth day, Tamara offers me ten Minervan slaves and all our enslaved soldiers if I allow her passage home.”  
> [b] “When they try to break out the fifth night, we capture every last one of them.”  
> [c] “That night as Cassius lays siege to Diana in the Greatwoods, the rest of my army feasts behind our tall highland walls in Mars Castle.”  
> [23] RR Ch 33; “Cassius wakes me in the middle of the night.”  
> [24] RR Ch 34;  
> [a] "I speak to Mustang the next morning."  
> [b] “It has been four weeks, Mustang tells me.”  
> [c] “Mustang stalks with me through the woods during the next weeks.”  
> [d] “When morning comes, we move deeper into the woods and make a lean-to shelter against a rock face with fallen trees and packed snow.”  
> [e] “Mustang can barely sleep, she coughs so much.”  
> [f] “Her head lies in my lap tonight.”  
> [g] “Someone follows me that day as I hunt alone in the winter woods.”  
> [h] "I threw down a jamField, and anyway, there's a half-day delay for editing purposes."


	2. 737 P.C.E.

### 737 P.C.E:

  * Octavia au Lune comissions the construction of the MoonBreaker _Colossus_ by the Ganymede dockyards. [54]



#### March:

##### Thursday March 1

  * Mickey completes the final operation in Darrow’s carving. [07b] 



#### May

##### Thursday May 3

  * Darrow leaves Mickey’s shop. As they say their goodbyes, Darrow warns Mickey to be kind to Evey or else. [07b, 07c] 



##### Friday May 4

  * Darrow begins training with Matteo to learn Gold culture and behavior. 



##### Saturday May 5

  * Dancer informs Darrow of his cover identity as Caius au Andromedus. Having shed every trace of his old life in the carving, Darrow insists on keeping his real name. [08] 



##### Saturday May 19

  * Sons of Ares hackers change the name listed in the Board of Quality Control’s records to Darrow au Andromedus. [09a] 



##### Sunday May 20

  * Matteo takes Darrow horseback riding in Ishtar. Darrow and Mustang meet for the first time when she laughs at him for falling off a small pony. [09b] 



#### August

##### Friday August 3

  * Darrow takes the Institute’s admissions test. After the exam, Cassius invites him to go clubbing in Agea. [11] 
    * Darrow politely declines the invitation and overhears Mustang humming Eo’s song in the changing rooms on his way out of the testing facility.



#### October

##### Friday October 5

  * The Board of Quality Control interviews Darrow to determine if he cheated on his admissions test. [12a] 



#### November

##### Friday November 3

  * Darrow recieves the results of his Quality Control evaluation confirming he did not cheat on the admissions test. [12b]



#### December

##### Friday December 7

  * Darrow receives his exam scores and learns that he missed only one question on the entire test. [06b, 12c, 12d, 38, 41, 43a, 43b, 43c, 43d, 45] 
  * After saying his goodbyes to Dancer, Harmony, and Matteo, Darrow boards the shuttle to the Institute. Once aboard, he meets Julian and Sevro as they discuss their expectations for the school.
  * Upon arriving at the Institute, Darrow listens to Nero give his traditional opening address, which to Darrow’s anger makes Eo’s death part of the speech.
  * After Nero’s remarks, the Draft begins. After being interviewed by the Proctors and the Drafters, Darrow is selected for House Mars.



##### Saturday December 8

  * The Passage. [13, 44, 47] 
  * After the surviving students of House Mars congregate in the dining hall of a stone castle, Fitchner arrives and explains the Passage, telling the students that they must dominate the other Houses in order to achieve the best positions after graduation.



##### Sunday December 9

  * Fitchner takes the students of House Mars on a jogging tour of their House’s territory. Along the way, a dropship lands between their House and the fortress of House Ceres before a crew of Browns begin setting up a feast. [14] 
    * After the dropship departs, Darrow and Cassius race to the table to collect food for their House. As they collect the food, Darrow realizes that the Ceres students are hiding in the grass around them.
    * Kicking apart the table legs, Darrow and Cassius charge at the attempted ambush and easily dispatch the Ceres scouts.
    * Proctor Ceres arrives to mediate as Titus and the rest of their house arrive. While Fitchner and Proctor Ceres flirt, reinforcements from House Ceres charge out of their castle on horseback, forcing the House Mars students to retreat.
  * At dinner that night, Fitchner explains the objectives of the Institute and what sort of behavior will not be permissible.



##### Monday December 10

  * The war games begin. When House Mars cannot agree on a single leader, the class fractures into four main factions: Cassius and Darrow, Antonia, Titus, and Sevro. [15] 



##### Wednesday December 12

  * In the southern area of the Institute, House Vulcan begins a blitz of House Pluto. [28a] 
    * The Jackal takes control of his House and has his classmates retreat into the deep tunnels.
    * When House Vulcan attacks, he collapses the tunnel. 



##### Thursday December 13

  * Vixus captures a Ceres student as the first slave of the game, gaining credibility for Titus’ tribe and cementing the division within House Mars. [16a] 



##### Friday December 14 

  * Vixus attacks Lea and steals her food. Afterwards, Roque advises Darrow to speak with Titus and heal the division within House Mars.



##### Saturday December 15

  * At Roque’s advice, Darrow goes to talk to Vixus while Titus is out. Unfortunately, Titus returns early. With his chance at peace spoiled, Darrow beats Vixus and flees the castle with the rest of his allies. [16b] 
  * To keep his own tribe from being alone long enough to think, Titus’ group begins raiding House Ceres and laying siege to its castle.



##### Monday December 17

  * While observing the siege of House Ceres, Darrow puts the idea in Cassius’ head that Titus was the one who killed Julian in the Passage. [17a] 



##### Wednesday December 19

  * House Pluto kills a girl and eats her legs to survive in the tunnels. [42]



##### Thursday December 27

  * Trigg’s dragoon unit is sent to destroy the Hysperia Gardens as part of a coordinated purge by Octavia against the reformers in the government. [51] 
    * Their standard combat stimulants are replaced with Zoladone to ensure they follow orders. 
    * After coming down from the Zoladone high, Trigg is horrified by what he did and attempts suicide. Holiday stops him and convinces him to join the Sons of Ares in order to atone for the blood on his hands.



##### Saturday December 29

  * House Ceres tries to feed Titus’ warband bread baked around razor blades.In retaliation, Titus has his slaves publicly beat each other with sticks. [17b] 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [25] RR Ch 35;  
> [a] “A week after I inject Mustang and her fever fades, we set off to the north.”  
> [b] “On the sixth night of setting obnoxiously large fires, we get our first nibble.”  
> [c] “It takes a week to gather ten Oathbreakers.”  
> [d] “I watch with Mustang and Milia as two armored warbands of Mars and Jupiter streak toward each other across the plains in front of Phobos Tower.  
> [e] “The next morning, House Mars’ warband finds their bridge across the Metas blocked by trees felled in the night.”  
> [f] “That night, I slither through the snow north of Castle Mars.”  
> [26] RR Ch 36;  
> [a] “At night, they seem to have more soldiers awake than in the day.”  
> [b] “We practiced it in a clearing in the Northwoods for a whole day after flattening out the wood with axes.”  
> [c] “As we did when springing the trap on House Mars, we sneak as close as we dare the night before and bury ourselves in the deep snow.”  
> [d] “The night ends on a sour note as I am woken an hour into sleep.”  
> [e] “The next morning, I assembly my army in the Ceres square.”  
> [27] RR Ch 37;  
> [a] “The next day, I organize my army.”  
> [b] “The scouts strike out that night from House Ceres, fanning out to the south in six directions. My army follows at dawn, just before the winter sun rises.”  
> [c] “At nightfall on the second day of our move south, we see the fortress of Juno, already conquered by Jupiter.”  
> [d] “We continue south, aiming for where my scouts guess Apollo’s castle lies. At night we eat well.”  
> [e] “That night, Pax and Mustang sit with me by a small fire and tell me of their lives outside the school.”  
> [f] “I’m woken the next morning by Tactus. His eyes are cold as the dawn’s freeze.  
> [g] “As night falls, another kink reveals itself.  
> [28] RR Ch 38;  
> [a] “Vulcan got off to a prime start. Fastlike. They blitzed Pluto on the third day. Efficient turds. Pluto wasn’t ready. So the Jackal took control, had them retreat into their deep tunnels.”  
> [b] “They were in there for nearly a month before they dug their way out.”  
> [c] “Fear gnaws at Apollo for a week.”  
> [29] RR Ch 39; “My army sleeps well into the morning.”  
> [30] RR Ch 40;  
> [a] “At night we follow the stars, moving despite the mounting winds and the piling snow.  
> [b] “I think I’m eighteen now, earth metric.”  
> [c] “In four rugged days, I have reached and besieged Jupiter’s triple-walled castle in the low mountain passes.”  
> [d] “On the third day of the siege, a white flag is flown from Jupiter’s ramparts.”  
> [31] RR Ch 41; “The night is hard.”  
> [32] RR Ch 43; "Haven't had anything to drink all morning."  
> [33] RR Ch 44; "It is a spring day and so the snow melts fast."  
> [34] Image depicting the Society logo encircled by the words Sacrifice, Obedience, and Prosperity. Captioned “The Sigil of the Society. 736 P.C.E. (Post-Conquering Era)” on Pierce Brown’s Facebook page circa July 18, 2014.  
> [35] GS Ch 04; "It seems so long ago that he took me on a tour of Mars to show me our domains-from the latifundia where highReds toil over crops to the great polar reaches where Obsidians live in medieval isolation.   
> [36] GS Ch 46; “She went her own way about a year after you left.”  
> [37] GS Ch 49; “Her father is dead. Killed himself not long after you tried the same.”  
> [38] MS Ch 37; “Did the Sons of Ares rob a deep space asteroid warehouse in in March, several days after your escape? About four months ago?”  
> [39] MS Ch 41; “She might be eight years old.”  
> [40] MS Ch 50; "By the time he returned, after three days of walking, I was supposedly dead by the Jackal's hand.”  
> [41] MS Ch 59; ““How long were you imprisoned by Darrow, Cassius?” “Four months.””  
> [42] MS Ch 63; “It was a week before we killed a girl and ate her legs to survive.”  
> [43] MS Ch 65;  
> [a] "In the weeks following the bombing of Luna and the ascension of Mustang, much has changed.  
> [b] “He retreated to Mercury with the core of his force.”  
> [c] "I said farewell to Cassius the day before last as he departed Luna."  
> [d] “And there, in the Citadel landing platform in what was once the heart of Gold power, Cassius au Bellona and I shake hands and say farewell, almost six years to the day since we first met.”  
> [44] IG Map; “The Solar System in the 10th year of the Solar War. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 753 PCE.”  
> [45] IG Ch 02; “You’d think a month’s journey back would let me catch up on sleep.”  
> [46] IG Ch 03; "She's spooled herself into a chair on our veranda like a bit of golden yarn, reading the dog-eared book of Shelley's poetry Roque gave her years ago during their summer of opera and art in Agea, after the Institute."  
> 


	3. 738 P.C.E.

### 738 P.C.E:

#### January

##### Thursday January 3 - Monday January 7

  * House Pluto digs their way out of the tunnels. [28b] 



##### Tuesday January 8

  * Darrow sends Quinn to offer a formal apology to Antonia and offer terms for an alliance. On her way back, Titus’ band captures and beats her. [18a] 
    * Vixus cuts off one of Quinns ears and sends it back to Phobos Tower as a warning, thinking that Quinn is Darrow’s girlfriend.
  * In response, Cassius snuck away to challenge Titus while the rest of their tribe slept, but he was beaten with a shovel and pissed on.



##### Wednesday January 9

  * After Darrow learns of Quinn’s fate, Darrow and Cassius begin scouting farther east. [18b] 
    * Around twenty klicks from Castle Mars, they encounter Mustang watching them on horseback. As they three banter back and forth, she manages to effortlessly deduce which House they are, where their castle is, and what resources they have.
  * Darrow and Cassius attempt to capture Mustang, but her house members chase them into the lake, where they float for several hours before Sevro arrives to dispatch the guards left by House Minerva to capture them. 
    * Sevro reveals that he hid House Mars’ standard before he left, and proceeds to join Cassius and Darrow as they raid House Minerva, stealing the enemy’s standard as well as their cook.
  * The trio return to Castle Mars and dispatch Minerva’s warband before negotiating with Mustang to retake Castle Mars in return for her standard. 
    * Mustang reluctantly agrees despite her fury at Titus’ depravity, and warns Darrow to hurry up and evolve or else he will be wiped out by the Jackal.



##### Thursday January 10

  * The morning after liberating the castle from House Minerva, Darrow confronts a captive Titus, berating the other boy for his shortsightedness. [19a] 
    * The way Titus speaks about Golds and his use of the word Bloodydamn leads Darrow to the realization that Titus is another Red-turned-Gold like he is.
  * In order to continue his mission, Darrow has Titus executed in the castle courtyard. Against Roque’s advice, he allows Cassius to deal the final blow.



##### Friday January 11

  * Fitchner provides House Mars with horses as their first bounty. Though Cassius’ reputation has been restored among their classmates, Darrow’s has diminished. [19b] 



#### February

##### Friday February 8

  * Darrow holds a war council meeting with Cassius, Roque, Sevro, and Quinn to discuss what their next priority will be. [20a] 
    * Despite the others not believing the Jackal is real, Darrow convinces them of the need to form alliances in order to eliminate House Minerva and consolidate their territory. [20b] 



##### Saturday February 9

  * Sevro and Darrow meet with House Diana to broker an alliance for House Mars. After some persuasion, their Primus Tamara agrees. [20c] 



##### Saturday February 16

  * House Minverva falls to the Mars-Diana alliance, the deadHorses taking the castle while the Minervans are distracted by Darrow’s duel with Pax. [21] 
    * Mustang escapes with the Minerva standard, but when Vixus voices his depraved fantasies during their search, Darrow allows her to slip away. 
  * House Diana betrays House Mars and occupies Castle Minerva for themselves. Having expected this, Darrow sends in Sevro to cause mahem and weaken Diana’s resolve. 



##### Wednesday February 20

  * Tamara tries to offer Darrow ten Minervan slaves if he lifts the siege and allows House Diana to return to their castle. [22a]



##### Thursday February 21

  * That night, House Diana tries to break out of Castle Minerva. All are captured except Tamara, who was murdered by Tactus. [22b] 



##### Friday February 22

  * Lilath arrives as an emissary for The Jackal, offering Cassius advanced supplies in exchange for Darrow and giving him a datacube to motivate his decision. [22c] 
  * That night, Cassius and Sevro lay siege to Castle Diana while Darrow returns to Castle Mars. Sevro attempts to steal the datacube, but fails, cluing Casisus in that there is something on it that Darrow doesn’t want him to know. 
    * Antonia sets a trap for Darrow, killing Lea and wounding Roque. 



##### Saturday February 23

  * Darrow reunites with Cassius in the morning as the latter returns from assaulting Castle Diana with Sevro. [23] 
  * Cassius wakes Darrow up that night claiming to have found Roque and that their friend needs help. As they ride their horses out into the woods, Darrow realizes that Cassius has learned who was really responsible for Julian’s death. 
    * Angry at Darrow’s deception and the manner in which he killed Julian, Cassius insists on dueling Darrow with their new ionSwords.
  * Cassius stabs Darrow in the stomach and leaves him to die in the mud. After Cassius leaves, Mustang finds Darrow and tends to his wounds.



##### Monday February 25

  * After walking alone in the wilderness for three days, Roque returns home to Castle Mars. [41] 



#### March

##### Friday March 22

  * Darrow awakens from his coma and overhears Mustang humming the tune of the Reaping song. [24a]



##### Saturday March 23

  * Darrow asks Mustang in the morning where she heard the song. After answering, she brings Darrow up to speed on what he’s missed in the last four weeks. [24a, 24b]



#### April

##### Saturday April 20

  * Over the next weeks, Darrow and Mustang discuss their tactics and philosophies for leading at the Institute while Darrow recovers from his wounds. [24c] 



#### May: 

##### Wednesday May 1

  * Tracking human footprints through the snow leads Darrow in a circle back to their cave where he finds two Oathbreakers restraining Mustang while they each what’s left of the meat and water in the cave. [24c, 24d] 
    * After defeating the two boys, Darrow and Mustang tie them to a tree at the edge of the woods, lighting a signal flare so that another House will find them.



##### Thursday May 2 

  * The next morning, Darrow and Mustang abandon their cave and head deeper into the woods. As Mustang sleeps, he hums the Song of Persephone. [24d, 24e] 



##### Friday May 3

  * When Mustang wishes she knew the words, Darrow sings the Reaping song for her. [24f] 



##### Saturday May 4

  * Darrow goes out to hunt for food when he notices he’s being followed. Throwing snow over his pursuer’s ghostCloak forces Fitchner to reveal himself. [24g] 
    * Fitchner explains that the Proctors have all been bribed, threatened, and cajoled into rigging the game in favor of the ArchGovernor’s son.
    * After informing Darrow that their rings contain nano-cams, Fitchner gives him medicine for Mustang before he departs.
    * Darrow injects Mustang with the medicine upon his return to the cave.



##### Saturday May 11

  * After her fever finally fades, Mustang and Darrow set off to the north. [25a] 



##### Thursday May 16

  * Milia au Trachus and her friend Dax are captured when they take the bait that Mustang and Darrow had been setting. [25b] 
    * Milia refuses to be a slave again, so Darrow recruits her and Dax to his army by removing the mark of the house that had claimed her.



##### Thursday May 23

  * After gathering ten Oathbreakers, Darrow and Mustang observe the ongoing battles between House Jupiter and House Mars occurring at the edge of the River Metas. [25c, 25d] 
    * During the night, their army uses fallen trees to block the bridge across the river.



##### Friday May 24

  * In the morning, House Mars scouts send slaves to clear the bridge, only for the captured students to be ambushed and freed by Darrow’s army. [25e] 
    * That night, Darrow sneaks back into Castle Mars to leave his mark on every door he can find.[25f]
    * As he leaves, his army creates a burning slingblade along the hillside as a signal to Sevro. 



##### Saturday May 25

  * Darrow and Mustang train their army, hunt wolves, and observe House Ceres’s defenses. [26a] 



##### Sunday May 26

  * After a full day practicing with their newly constructed battering ram, Darrow’s army digs tunnels under the snow around Castle Ceres that night and lies in wait until morning. [26b, 26c]



##### Monday May 27

  * Darrow’s Army emerges from the snow and captures House Ceres. [26d] 
    * That evening, Tactus attempts to rape Nyla, leaving Darrow with the dilemma of how to punish Tactus without fracturing his army’s loyalty. 



##### Tuesday May 28

  * Darrow has Tactus whipped for attempting to rape Nyla, then demands that Tactus whip him as well to share the punishment. [26e] 
    * Tactus, surprised and awed by Darrow’s willingness to share the pain and responsibility of Tactus’ crimes, cannot seriously hurt Darrow.
  * In response, Darrow hands the whip to Pax and tells the Telemanus scion to start the count over. Afterwards, Mustang teases Darrow as she treats the wounds on his back.



##### Wednesday May 29

  * Darrow begins organizing his army. Mustang creates six squads of three scouts each, who fan out from House Ceres that night. [27a, 27b]



##### Thursday May 30

  * In the morning, Darrow’s army begins marching south after the scouts, using the com unites taken from Castle Ceres to communicate. [27b]



##### Friday May 31

  * On the second day, they pass the conquered Castle Juno. [27c] 
    * At the edge of the Greatwoods, the army has their first encounter with Novas, Primus of House Apollo. 
    * That night, Darrow’s army weakens the ice of the river around their camp, causing Novas’ soldiers to lose their horses in the river. 



#### June:

##### Saturday June 1

  * Darrow’s army continues south. [27d] 



##### Sunday June 2

  * Around the campfire, the commanders of Darrow’s army share details of their lives outside the Institute. [27e] 
    * `Pax regales the group with stories of his escapades with the Obsidian Agoge, including his feelings for Helga.



##### Monday June 3

  * In the morning, the army discovers that their horses have been cut loose. Tactus notes that the ropes were pulled apart and tells Darrow his suspicions of the Proctors. [27f] 
    * That night, Darrow’s army discovers that their cooking pots and food supply have all been sabotaged. [27g] 
  * When Darrow leaves the campfire that night to relieve himself, Mustang calls to him, telling him she wants to show him something. 
    * Darrow follows her voice, only to discover Proctor Apollo with a voice modulator luring him toward a blood back bear.
    * Darrow flees the bear and manages to inadvertently lead it into a pit dug by Sevro, who helps Darrow back up.
    * After leading Sevro back to the campfire, Darrow convinces his inner circle to remove their rings so that he can tell them what he knows about the Proctors’ efforts to rig the war games in favor of the Jackal.



##### Tuesday June 4

  * Darrow’s army begins attacking House Apollo’s holdings, allowing the students to return to the House’s castle to make them fear him. 



##### Tuesday June 11

  * While Darrow and his army sit around the campfire, the Proctors come to intimidate his lieutenants into abandoning their crusade. [28c]
  * Sevro drinks all of the wine Proctor Apollo offers, then steps out to relieve himself. A few minutes later, Darrow reveals to the stunned proctors that since no sound or communication can penetrate inside a jamField, Sevro and Tactus are laying siege to Apollo’s castle while they speak.
  * While the Proctors flee, Darrow and his remaining lieutenants join the battle. Darrow quickly captures the Apollo Primus Novas, then Mustang rides down the Apollo student who attempts to flee with the standard.



##### Wednesday June 12

  * The morning after their victory, Darrow and Fitchner converse in the Apollo warroom. [29] 
    * Fitchner pleads with Darrow to end his crusade against the Proctors, admitting that besides his own career, his son’s life and prospects are on the line.
    * From Fitchner’s admission, Darrow figures out that Fitchner is Sevro’s father.
  * Darrow breaks Fithcner’s nose and knocks him unconscious before stealing his gravBoots and lead his army toward Castle Jupiter. [30a] 



##### Sunday June 16

  * Darrow’s army reaches Castle Jupiter and begins laying siege to the fortress, taking the outer fortifications in a day. [30c]



##### Tuesday June 18

  * The defenders of Castle Jupiter, led by a boy named Lucien, surrender to Darrow’s army on the condition that they not be enslaved. [30d] 
    * As the army celebrates, Darrow and Lucien converse in private.
  * Darrow reveals that he knows Lucien is the Jackal and stabs his hand into the table. 
    * As Darrow’s soldiers stop pretending to be passed out drunk, Darrow tells the Jackal that he can go free if he cuts his own hand off.
    * When the constant sawing unnerving everyone else in the room, Pax hands the Jackal an ionBlade.
    * After the Jackal is free, Proctor Apollo drops a sonic detonator into the room, stunning the Howlers long enough for the Jackal to escape.
  * The Jackal attempts to stab Darrow, but Pax throws himself on top of the Reaper to protect him, taking multiple attacks as the Jackal tries to get through him. 
    * The Jackal flees Castle Jupiter. Darrow pursues him, only to be grabbed by Proctor Apollo. 
    * Proctor Apollo takes Darrow into the air and warns Darrow that Mustang is being held hostage by the Proctors to coerce Darrow into surrendering himself to the Jackal.
    * In response, Darrow kills Proctor Apollo with his knifeRing and tells the Howlers they will take Olympus to get Mustang back. [31] 
  * With two sets of stolen gravBoots, Darrow’s army ascends to Olympus and takes the fortress, overwhelming the Proctors and their staff who did not expect to ever be attacked by their students. 
    * After Olympus is taken, Darrow finds Mustang sedated in kisses her once she wakes. With Olympus secured, she takes half of Darrow’s army to attack the Jackal’s forces.



##### Wednesday June 19

  * After Mustang leaves, Darrow has Fitchner brought up from Castle Apollo’s dungeon, where the Proctor Mars reveals that Mustang is the Jackal’s twin sister. [32] 
    * Thinking Mustang has betrayed him, Darrow returns to Castle Mars to take command of his old house. While there, Cassius declares a blood feud between them over the death of Julian.
    * With House Mars rallied for battle, Darrow returns to Olympus to await the Augustus twins' arrival.
  * Mustang arrives with Nyla and Milia, carrying her brother bound and naked as she presents him to Darrow.



##### Thursday June 20

  * The school administrators arrive on Olympus to conduct the graduation ceremony, while the students' families arrive to collect them. [24h, 33] 
    * Nero offers Darrow a position as a Lancer to House Augustus in exchange for his silence and that of his lieutenants in regard to Nero's attempt to rig the war game for his son. 



#### July - November:

  * Mustang and Roque spend the summer in Area enjoying the Opera and other arts. [46] 
  * Darrow is given a tour of Mars by his new employer due to his status as Augustus' favorite Lancer after Leto. [35] 
    * Part of the tour includes a brief stop in Lykos, where Darrow sees Dago, the Gamma Helldiver, from a distance. [50, 51] 
  * Nero au Augustus travels to Mercury to negotiate a trade deal with the Votum family. [50, 53a, 53b] 
    * During his visit to Mercury, Scorpio au Votum took Nero on a hunt. 
    * When Nero managed to catch a desert gazelle - a feat considered impossible - Scorpio served Nero a Nemean lion at dinner the next day to reassert his superiority.
  * A month later, following the conclusion of the trade talks, Nero sends Darrow as a courier to deliver an empty box of grapes with the note "work in progress." 



#### December:

  * After a failed attempt to bug a Gold vacation home for secrets, Harmony murders a group of vacationing Gold senators and breaks away from the Sons of Ares. [36, 44, 47] 
    * After Harmony leaves for Luna, a lurcher squad raids the Sons headquarters, forcing Fitchner to provide reinforcements and reveal his identity to Dancer. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [47] IG Ch 10; “She has been a shadow to my life ever since I beat her favorite son to death in a simple stone room sixteen years ago.” '  
> [48] IG Ch 33; "She has a scar from the Io Institute."  
> [49] IG Ch 47; “Ten years ago, the Dockyards of Ganymede were destroyed.”  
> [50] DA Map; “The Planet Mercury. Continent of Helios. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 754 PCE.”  
> [51] DA Ch 01; "Now here, on Mercury in _my_ army. Fifteen years later."  
> [52] DA Ch 21; “December 27, 737 PCE.”  
> [53] DA Ch 34  
> [a] “And then a month later, after the trade talks were complete and we all felt a little slutty about making Augustus richer than Jove, he sends this young man.”  
> [b] “We had him here. I think it was sixteen years ago. Just after the Institute. One of his first missions.”  
> [54] DA Ch 80; “Octavia commissioned it four years before the Vanguard was stolen.”


End file.
